1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a pressurized flushing system and more particularly to a pressurized flushing system wherein reduced volumes of water are required for cleaning and emptying commodes
2. State of the Art
Gravity type flush toilets have been in use for over 100 years. During the past sixty years, essentially every new residence contains at least one flush toilet. It has been estimated that the average American uses about 9,000 gallons per year of drinking water for flushing. This accounts for over one-third of domestic water consumption in the United States. Most gravity type commodes require 31/2 to 7 gallons of water per flush. When water was considered to be an abundant commodity, very little thought was given to water conservation. During the past twenty years, numerous articles have been published urging the public to be more "conservative" in their use of drinking water. As a result, ultra-low-volume (ULV) toilets are now being required in new home construction, particularly in the western states where water is becoming a scarce commodity.
A recent article published by Consumer Reports in its July 1990 issue reported that there were about&ten ULV models currently available for home use. All of these systems utilize from about 1.0 to 1.9 gallons of water per flush. Most of these systems are of the gravity type. However, a few of those listed utilize a pressure type system.
There are a number of patents which disclose various types of pressurized flush systems. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 769,525; 2,502,262; 3,553,739 and 3,813,701. All of the above patents utilize a reduced volume of water to achieve flushing. However, none of these patents utilize the principles, features and possess the advantages hereinbelow described in detail.